vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gods (Magi)
Summary Magiverse consists of an endless hierarchy of worlds, each world contains a god and every god is bound by destiny set by a higher god, this goes on infinitely. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, up to 1-B Name: Varies, almost everyone is nameless Origin: Magi Gender: Most are genderless Age: Beyond measure Classification: Gods Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation, Absorption, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, BFR, Atomic Manipulation, Power Bestowal, (The Gods helped Sinbad to rise into Godhood), Life Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Teleportation, Telepathy, Magoi Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Sealing, Creation, Immortality (Types 3, 8 and 9), Regeneration (Mid-Godly comparable to Sinbad and David), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Illusion Creation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 10), Summoning, Plot Manipulation (Ugo displays the level of transcendence against Sinbad and Aladdin's Multiverse, viewing the whole thing as fiction. To put it in his words in comparison to him Sinbad is merely "a protagonist of the story" (due to higher gods influence) and he is "the author" (of that story). He even goes as far as to call himself "omnipotent" in comparison to Aladdin's World. There's also scenes where Aladdin himself who was in the Sacred Palace viewed the lower worlds by reading them in stories.), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2 The Rukh is the home of souls and is the origin of life. It is hailed as a supernatural force which governs the world. Causing all natural phenomena stated by both Matal Mogamett and Sinbad. Rukh is what links everything together and is all equal. Rukh is also fate. Fate is the force the governs the actions of every single being. According to Ugo the Ruhk compose the spirits inside living things and that the universe is composed of multiple dimensions. Other characters say this too. Not spatial or temporal in this sense. Rukh is one of these invisible dimensions that cannot be seen by regular people. The Ruhk exist in both vertical and horizontal dimensions. According to Sinbad there are countless worlds with each its own God who control the Ruhk just like King Solomon). Attack Potency: Varies (A smaller god like Il Ilah was kept as a pet inside an aquarium by a superior god), up to Hyperverse level (There are "countless hyperspaces" and each dimension contains a god, for a superior god the lower world is as insignificant as fiction. The hierarchy of gods is infinite and in all these infinite dimensions every god is bound by destiny made by a superior god) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Varies, up to Hyperversal Durability: Varies, up to Hyperverse level Stamina: Unknown Range: Varies, up to Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Varies, possibly nigh-omniscient, though mostly Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Enlil (I/O) Enlil's Profile (Enlil was in Mutsuki's Hierarchy) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Magi Category:Magic Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Void Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Fate Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:BFR Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Curse Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Power Bestowal Users